leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Struggle (move)
|maxpp= |power=50 |accuracy= |gen=I |category=Cool |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=3 |scdesc=A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. |category6=Tough |appeal6=4 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Quite an appealing move. |touches=yes |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |target=adjacentfoe }} Struggle (Japanese: わるあがき Vain Struggle) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is a move that every Pokémon can use when none of its moves are usable, although no Pokémon can naturally learn it. Prior to Generation II, it dealt damage. Effect Generation I Struggle deals damage to the opponent and the user receives recoil damage equal to ½ of the damage the attack did to the opponent. Struggle will automatically be used by a Pokémon that has no usable moves but is ordered to attack, and is not affected by any limitations. Struggle is capable of striking a critical hit. Struggle has an accuracy of 100%. If the user of Struggle attacks first and knocks itself out due to recoil damage, the opponent will not attack or be subjected to recurrent damage during that round. If Struggle breaks a , the user will take no recoil damage. Struggle has 10 base PP, though no PP would ever be deducted from it. Self-inflicted recoil damage from Struggle from the previous turn can be ed if the opponent did not make a move on the following turn. Struggle deals damage in this Generation, meaning it is not very effective against Pokémon and ineffective against Pokémon. If the only usable move is disabled by , the affected Pokémon will use Struggle. In Stadium, no recoil damage is taken if Struggle knocks out an opponent. Generations II and III Struggle now has a maximum of 1 PP instead of 10 (16 with PP Ups), and its recoil damage is equal to ¼ of the damage the attack did to the opponent. Although still classified as a Normal-type move, Struggle is now unaffected by types, inflicting neutral damage to -, Rock-, and Ghost-type Pokémon and being unaffected by . Struggle can hit through . Its target is a randomly selected opponent in Double Battles. The user will take recoil damage even if Struggle breaks a substitute, or if its Ability is or . If a Pokémon holding a Choice Band is affected by , or such that it cannot use the move that the Choice Band forces it to, it will not be able to use a move other than Struggle as long as the item and effect both remain active. If a Pokémon is holding a Choice Band and is affected by , the Pokémon will use Struggle every second turn. Generation IV onward The user now takes ¼ of its maximum HP as recoil damage, regardless of how much damage the attack did to the opponent. A user with only 1 HP will knock itself out with recoil damage. If a Pokémon holding a is affected by (including due to the effect of ), , , or such that it cannot use the move that the Choice item forces it to, it will not be able to use a move other than Struggle as long as the item and effect both remain active. If a Pokémon holding a Choice item is affected by , it will not be able to use a move other than Struggle every second turn. Struggle now bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Despite being considered a recoil move, Struggle will not gain a boost by . Struggle can no longer be copied by . Struggle is unaffected by a held Normal Gem (and will not consume it). Description |Used only if the user runs totally out of PP. The user is hit with of the damage it inflicts.}} |Used only if the user is totally out of PP. The user is hit with the damage it inflicts.}} |Used only if all PP are exhausted.}} |Used only if all PP are gone. Also hurts the user a little.}} |An attack that is used only if there is no PP. It also hurts the user.}} |Used when all PP are gone. Also hurts the user a bit.}} |An attack that is used in desperation only if the user has no PP. It also hurts the user slightly.}} |An attack that is used in desperation only if the user has no PP. This also damages the user a little.}} |This attack is used in desperation only if the user has no PP. It also damages the user a little.}} |} |} Learnset No Pokémon can learn or know Struggle directly, but all Pokémon can use Struggle when they cannot use any other moves, such as by them all having 0 PP, or if they are all incapacitated through any of , , , , , , Assault Vest, or . Also, some moves, such as , cannot be selected unless specific conditions are met, so can also cause the Pokémon to Struggle if they are the only moves with PP. In the Mystery Dungeon series, the only way to use Struggle is to use a move when none of the Pokémon's moves are usable for one or another reason (like running out of PP). The move deals 1/4 of the total HP of that Pokémon. In other games Struggle will be used when the Pokémon runs out of PP for its moves and the Pokémon attempts to use one of its moves. It results in recoil damage of 25% of its max HP in all games, except in Gates to Infinity where it deals 20% recoil damage of its max HP. When used by a Gigantic Pokémon in Gates to Infinity, the move can damage nearby enemies in a 1 tile range around the user if used by a mobile Gigantic Pokémon, or enemies in the same room if used by stationary Gigantic Pokémon (such as and ). Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Struggle had a power of 15, an energy bar of , and a duration of 1.695 seconds. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. However, the user also takes damage one quarter of its maximum HP.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. But it also inflicts damage on the user in the amount of 1/4 of its maximum HP.}} | }} |It damages an enemy, but it also damages you. (If there's no move available, your move will be Struggle.) It damages nearby Pokémon. The user also takes damage. (If the Pokémon tries to use a move when it has no move available, the move will be Struggle.) It damages even faraway Pokémon. The user also takes damage. (If the Pokémon tries to use a move when it has no move available, the move will be Struggle.) }} |It damages an enemy, but it also damages you. If you have no moves available, your move will be Struggle.}} |} |} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Even though Struggle can only be accessed by the loss of all PP, it was given , , and stats. This is most likely to prevent the game from crashing if a Pokémon is hacked to have Struggle as one of their four moves. * Struggle is the last non-glitch move in index number order in Generation I, and the last Generation I move in index number lists since then. * Along with and Sketch, Struggle is one of three non-Shadow moves that cannot be copied by in any generation. * In Generation I, Struggle was the only move that could not be called via , besides Metronome itself. * Struggle has the lowest base power of all recoil-causing moves. * Because it deals typeless damage, Struggle is the only damaging Normal-type move which can hit a opponent without the aid of , , a Ring Target, or . * Along with and , Struggle is one of three moves introduced in Generation I that have not been featured in the main series. ** It is also one of two Generation I moves that have not been used in the Pokémon Adventures , the other being Kinesis. * Certain glitch Pokémon, including Generation IV hybrids, 'Ng'Mp, 'ゥ., and 4, ゥァ (DD), can learn Struggle by level up. * Should a player hack Struggle onto a Pokémon, it will not be displayed correctly in Pokémon Stadium 2's lab (not the case for the previous game) and will be highlighted, as if it was a . This does not happen when selecting a team for battle. * In , the move description erroneously states that Struggle inflicts recoil to the user equal to ¼ of the damage inflicted; the correct number prior to Generation II is ½. * In Generation I, a glitch can occur making it impossible for a Pokémon to use Struggle if it has previously used followed by either or . This renders the Pokémon completely unable to battle until its PP is restored.Pokemon R/B/Y - Transform + Mirror Move / Metronome PP glitch In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=掙扎 |zh_cmn=掙扎 / 挣扎 |nl=Spartel |fr_eu=Lutte |de=Verzweifler |el=Αγώνας Agúnas |it=Scontro |ko=발버둥 |pt_br=Insistência |sr=Opstanak |es_eu=Forcejeo Combate }} Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves that have recoil de:Verzweifler es:Forcejeo fr:Lutte it:Scontro ja:わるあがき zh:挣扎（招式）